


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Crushes, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Drunk one-shot request! Loki falling for you at a Christmas party. Tricks and kisses ensue.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

It was Loki’s first Christmas at Stark tower and he didn’t understand any of it.  Everyone was dressed in silly Santa hats and making him drink something called “eggnog”—it was not ideal.  Thor was enjoying himself, of course, he could fit in anywhere, but he really melded together with the other Avengers while Loki was almost always left by himself.  At the moment he was tucked in a far, dark corner of the party Stark was throwing.

“Don’t be such a Grinch!” Tony tugged one of the ridiculous hats snug on Loki’s head.

“I am not interested in the festivities,” Loki batted Starks hands away.

“Oh come on reindeer games!”

“Your references are not lost on me.” Loki snapped--of course he knew them, they watched those insipid movies every night for the past week, 

Tony laughed so hard he slopped his drink down the front of his shirt as he staggered away. 

After a few more minutes it Loki decided it was a good time to retreat back to his room…that was until _she_ walked in.

* * *

 

Christmas was your least favorite holiday,  it was cold and the snow was annoying, to say the least (let's be honest, it got less exciting once the thrill of snow days was gone) and when you have no family to visit it really lost its appeal.

But you had to hand it to the Avengers, they really did try with this party.  You grabbed a drink from a nearby tray and downed it pretty quickly.  You hadn’t been at the tower long enough to feel like you could just walk up to someone and start a conversation. The only person who seemed to be having a worse time than you was Loki, and you certainly weren’t going to try and talk to him…

* * *

 

Loki found himself suddenly very nervous and ripped the Santa hat off his head; he wasn’t used to feeling unsure of himself.  He saw that she was having just as good a time as he was which wasn’t saying much.  But how could he go up to her?

His eyes traveled around the room, looking for something, anything to get rid of his nerves.  And then he found it.

* * *

 

The idea of mistletoe was insane you couldn’t help but think as Natasha and Steve passed under a sprig and kissed briefly, laughing but a little bit uncomfortable.  You were so caught up in your thoughts when Steve and Bucky found themselves under some mistletoe that you didn’t see some appear right above your head.

* * *

 

Loki wracked his brain when he walked over to you. He was afraid that you, like everyone else, were scared of him. 

“It seems you are enjoying yourself.” He hoped he sounded like himself.

She jumped slightly when she heard him speak, but looked him straight in the eye, “About as much as I am able.”

Loki chuckled, “So not very much then?”

“I don’t see what is entertaining about being forced to have fun.”  You found it quite easy to be your antisocial self around Loki—which was not exactly surprising but a great relief as you had crushing on him ever since you got to the tower.  The next few minutes were fun as the both of you made snarky comments about the other people in the room, watching as Thor and Banner drunkenly belted out Christmas songs (ones that Thor had no idea the words too), and as Clint and Natasha knocked back shot after shot.

It was going alright and the two of you were actually having fun until Tony popped back up.

“”Look at where the two of you found yourselves!” He bounced up and down excitedly, very close to spilling his drink.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, looking up at where Tony was pointing and seeing the mistletoe.

“That wasn’t there before.” You looked at Loki who was wearing an amused look on his face.

“Don’t look at me; I don’t touch the stuff…bad experience.”  He said with a mischievous grin.

Tony looked at the two of you expectantly, “Its bad luck if you don’t!”

You chewed your bottom lip.  It would be a lie if you said you hadn’t thought about what it would be like to kiss Loki, feeling those thin lips on yours.  Before you knew it you had your fingers tangled in his hair as you pulled him in.  By the time you both pulled away you were breathless.

“I think its time we get out of here.” You said while Tony whooped in the background.

A grin spread across Loki’s face as he grabbed your hand and led you away from the party and into the quiet.


End file.
